Clouded Skies, Book 2 in the Winged Wonder Series (Discontinued)
by Stormy is in the TARDIS
Summary: Graywing is finally a warrior. Yep, that's pretty much all I have so far. Oh, and it's the sequel to Winged Wonder. If you could help me with a name and summary that would be nice! Updated: 24/02/13 (Sorry it's been so long!)
1. Chapter 1: Vigil

**Leader**:

**Bramblestar**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**:

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Birdpaw**

**Warriors**:

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail**-calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
**Apprentice, Treepaw**

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Rockpaw**

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

**Moonshine**-white she-cat with dark green eyes

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-calico she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cherrytail**-ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice, Applepaw**

**Molefur**-brown-and-cream tom

**Lilyflower**-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedpelt**-very pale ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice, Meadowpaw**

**Dewpelt**-gray tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Grasspaw**

**Amberfoot**-pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, and amber eyes

**Tigerflame**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Flowerfrost**-black she-cat with a few white splotches and blue eyes

**Graywing**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Rockpaw**-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Birdpaw**-small brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Grasspaw**-brown she-cat with green eyes

**Treepaw**-light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Applepaw**-dark ginger she-cat

**Meadowpaw**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Darkpaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens**:

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**:

**Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy**:

**Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**:

**Oakfur**-small brown tom

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Toadfoot**-dark brown tom

**Applefur**-mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back

**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Webpaw**

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Spiderpaw**

**Shrewfoot**-gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose**-black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**-cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing**-ginger tom

**Smallstep**-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Redshade**-reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Spiderpaw**-black tom with gray stripes

**Webpaw**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**:

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**:

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader**:

**Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**:

**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**:

**Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**:

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
**Apprentice, Stonepaw**

**Owlwhisker**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat  
**Apprentice, Maplepaw**

**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws  
**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes

**Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail**-dark gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Boulderfur**-large pale gray tom

**Stonepelt**- light gray tabby tom

**Yellowflower**- golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Oakpaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Maplepaw**-ginger tabby she-cat

**Blackpaw**-black tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead, mother of Hailkit (white tom with gray stripes), Branchkit (light brown tom) and Maykit (small calico she-cat)

**Furzepelt**-gray-and-white she-cat, expecting Boulderfur's kits

**Elders**:

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear**-tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**:

**Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**:

**Reedwhisker**-black tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat  
**Apprentice, Willowshine** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**:

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

I**cewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**-calico tom  
**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Hollowflight**-dark brown tabby tom

**Troutstream**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossyfoot**-brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**:

**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat

**Swiftpaw**-black-and-white tom with green eyes

**Shadepaw**-black she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**:

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat, mother of Mistkit (pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes) and Sagekit (golden tabby tom)

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**:

**Dapplenose**-mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the sequel of Winged Wonder! (So if you haven't read it, you probably should, otherwise you might be confused!) I'm excited for you to read this, so if you could please leave a review and let me know what you think, I'd be really happy! And there's going to be fluff in this story! GrayX? FlowerX? and many more! :) And wow, I got way more reviews for Winged Wonder than I expected: 92! Thanks! :)**  
**Oh I almost forgot!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the cats in this chapter except for Graywing, Applepaw, Tigerflame and Flowerfrost.**  
**Now READ! :)**

**Chapter One**

Graywing stood stiffly, ears pricked, eyes scanning the camp. No movement. She was guarding the camp on her first night as a warrior. Her shoulder still hurt slightly from the wound Smallstep had given her, even though Jayfeather had patched it up.  
It was a cold night. Leaf-bare was just ending, and there was still a bit of frost littering the ground.  
She froze and unsheathed her claws as she heard the rustling of bushes, but then forced her fur to lie flat again when she saw that it was just Amberfoot emerging from the dirt place tunnel.  
The gray she-cat with white paws waved her tail in greeting, then stopped when she remembered that Graywing wasn't allowed to move.  
Graywing just dipped her head as Amberfoot walked past.  
Then she stiffened. Was that _Windclan_ on Amberfoot's fur?  
She shook her head. It couldn't be. Amberfoot had just probably been out for a walk near Windclan, and the scent had blown on her. But why sneak in through the dirt place tunnel if you were just going for a walk?  
Graywing pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She had more important things to be doing, like focusing on guarding the camp.

* * *

The day dawned crisp and clear. Bright blue sky, with large fluffy clouds that floated lazily along the gentle breeze. There was a bit of a chill in the air, but the bright sunlight made up for it.  
Graywing longed to stand up and stretch her legs after her long and cold vigil, but no cat had come yet to give her a break.  
She watched a few birds sitting on a branch of the elders den. There were two larger ones, and three smaller ones.  
Graywing licked her lips as her stomach growled. Those birds would taste good. She was about to unsheathe her claws and stalk the prey, when she remembered that she was still on her vigil, and would break the warrior code if she moved.  
She felt a twinge of regret as she continued to watch the birds. She watched as one of the larger ones pushed a smaller bird off of the branch.  
The bird chirped loudly as it fell, then it's tiny wings unfolded and the bird flapped it's tiny wings, and flew off.  
Graywing stared at the birds in surprise, then had a brief thought that maybe one day she would have to teach her own kits how to fly.  
Graywing jumped in surprise. Where did that thought come from? She shuddered.  
_Too soon for that thought, Graywing._  
Suddenly there was a loud yowl and a dark ginger she-cat exploded from the elders den, catching the birds by surprise. The two large birds flew off, but the poor little ones were left huddling on the branch.  
Applepaw jumped high in the air, but she was too short to reach the branch. She let out a huff of frustration and stomped away.  
The two little birds chirped loudly, obviously searching for their parents. Graywing eyed them.  
_Maybe no one will notice-_  
"Your vigil is over," a cat mewed, right next to Graywing's ear.  
She jumped.  
The cat snorted in amusement. "You should have seen how high you jumped!"  
"It's not funny, Tigerflame," Graywing huffed crossly.  
Tigerflame snorted again. "I thought it was funny."  
"Are you sure my vigil is over?" Graywing asked suddenly, glancing back at the leader's den.  
"I asked Toadstep if I could tell you your vigil was done," Tigerflame mewed, "I caught him just before he left camp with Ivypool. Good thing I did, we won't see them now for the whole day!"  
Graywing snorted. She had noticed her old mentor's "obsession" with Ivypool. Graywing assumed the two cats were mates.  
"I'm not ever going to be like that," she mewed, unable to hide the disgust in her voice.  
Tigerflame was so shocked that he couldn't move. "Y-you won't?"  
Graywing shook her head slowly and wondered why he cared.  
"Y-you always struck me as a cat who would want kits," Tigerflame mewed slowly.  
"Are you kidding? Have you seen how annoying they are?"  
"I have, but-"  
There was a loud chirp, and one of the birds was flapping about madly on the ground.  
Graywing raced over to it in a few long strides and pounced on it, killing it instantly. She then jumped up and snagged a claw into the other small bird.  
It let out a loud chirp, then was silent.  
Graywing let out a small hiss of pain, and she felt some blood trickle from the wound in her shoulder. She bent her head down and picked up both of the dead birds and carried them to the fresh-kill pile. She then walked stiffly back over to Tigerflame.  
But before she reached him, a loud yawn escaped from her mouth that made her stop in her tracks. She suddenly remembered how exhausted she was.  
She waved a quick goodbye to Tigerflame, who seemed to be lost in his own world, then slunk over to the warriors den and crept in. She wandered around the nests, looking for Tigerflame's or Flowerfrost's. She found the black she-cat still asleep, then found Tigerflame's next to hers, and an unoccupied nest next to that. She slid into the empty nest gratefully and let sleep overcome her instantly.

**How's that? Let me know what you think! :) And I'll update when I get at least 10 reviews! (Or four days, whatever comes first!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting

**I'm back! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or any of the cats in this chapter except for Graywing, Redshade, Flowerfrost, and Tigerflame.**

**Chapter Two**

Graywing woke up the next day, momentarily confused. Why wasn't she in the apprentice den? Then she remembered. She was a warrior!  
Graywing rose to her paws, and noticed that her stomach was growling. She padded outside into the bright sunlight, blinked several times to get her eyes adjusted to the light, then walked quickly to the fresh-kill pile. She searched through the pile, then finally found something she liked. A nice fat vole. She padded over to where a group of warriors were laying in the sunlight near Bramblestar's den, soaking up the sun, and sat down next to the familiar gray she-cat.  
"Hi, Amberfoot," she mewed.  
Amberfoot opened her eyes and blinked. "Oh, hi, Graypa-wing," Amberfoot quickly corrected.  
Graywing bit into the vole and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing and asking: "Who are they?"  
Amberfoot stared at her, confusion dancing in her eyes, then they lit up, as if she had just understood what Graywing had asked.  
"That's Blossomfall," Amberfoot pointed to the nearest cat with her tail- a calico she-cat- then continued on. "The golden brown tabby tom is Brackenfur, the gray tabby she-cat is Millie, the cream-colored tom is Berrynose, and Icecloud is the white she-cat."  
Graywing nodded, mentally trying to remember their names. She quickly finished the vole and clambered to her paws. "Do you want to go hunting?" she asked.  
Amberfoot shrugged. "Why not?" She prodded Blossomfall with her paw.  
The calico she-cat opened one eye. "What?" she asked grumpily.  
"Would you like to come hunting with me and Graywing?" Amberfoot asked.  
"Is Thornclaw going to?" Blossomfall asked, rising slowly to her paws.  
Amberfoot shrugged. "We can ask."  
"Okay, I'll come," Blossomfall mewed, the sleep instantly gone.  
Graywing rolled her eyes and inwardly snorted. What was it with all these love-struck idiots?  
Amberfoot turned to Graywing. "Can you go find Thornclaw?" she asked, her voice suddenly hollow.  
Graywing nodded and bounded off. When she brought Thornclaw back, Amberfoot was just vanishing into the medicine den.  
"Where's Amberfoot going?" Graywing asked Blossomfall.  
The calico she-cat shrugged and didn't look at her. "She said she wasn't feeling well."  
Graywing noticed that Blossomfall and Thornclaw were staring at each other with a funny look in their eyes.  
"Oh," Graywing mewed. She would have to go visit her friend after hunting. "Um, should we go?" Graywing asked, embarrassed to be caught in the middle of some cats' love again.  
"Sure," Thornclaw mewed, finally breaking eye contact with Blossomfall.  
Graywing padded awkwardly after the two cats into the forest.  
The three cats trekked towards the Shadowclan border, and when they reached the abandoned Twoleg den, they broke into two groups. Blossomfall and Thornclaw in one, Graywing in the other.  
Graywing couldn't say she was disappointed that they were gone. She had had enough with the two cats staring at each other with wide eyes.  
She sniffed the air, and caught a faint scent of mouse. She followed the trail, unaware that it was headed straight for the Shadowclan border.  
Graywing noticed the mouse straight ahead. She ducked into the hunter's crouch and slithered forward until she was in pouncing range.  
She shot forward as the mouse finally sensed danger, but it was too late, and Graywing sunk her claws into it's tiny neck.  
"Hey! What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?!" A familiar voice yowled.  
Graywing's head snapped up, but she relaxed slightly as she noticed the familiar reddish-brown pelt in the green brush.  
"It's just me, Redshade!" Graywing called back. "And I'm still on my territory!"  
Redshade stalked out of the bushes. "Look around you, Graypaw. These are pine trees, Shadowclan trees."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Graywing dipped her head. "Would you like this mouse then? I caught it on your territory."  
Redshade shook his head. "Keep it," he growled.  
"Oh, and it's Graywing now," the gray she-cat mewed, taking a step back towards her territory.  
"Sorry," Redshade muttered. He looked at his paws, and shifted them around. "Would you, um, like to hang out sometime?"  
Graywing blinked. Why he be so nervous about that? "Sure," she mewed and glanced behind herself. "I should probably head back, my clanmates are going to be wondering where I am."  
"Okay," Redshade mewed, "When should we hang out?"  
"I don't know, at the Gathering or something?"  
Redshade blinked at her. "I meant at night..."  
Graywing stared at him. Was he seriously asking her to break the warrior code just so they could hang out? She pricked her ears. "Um, I have to go! I can hear Blossomfall and Thornclaw looking for me!" She bounded off without looking back, aware that she had hurt Redshade's feelings.

* * *

Graywing returned to camp just as the sun was setting, two mice and a thrush in her jaws. She dropped the prey on the fresh-kill pile, then grabbed a mouse and looked around for her friends.  
She spotted Amberfoot with Blossomfall again, except this time Thornclaw was with them, and Flowerfrost was sitting with Ivypool and Toadstep. She couldn't see Tigerflame anywhere.  
"Graywing!"  
Graywing looked in the direction of the voice, near the warriors den.  
She spotted Dewpelt sitting with a very pale ginger she-cat and walked over.  
She sat down next to Dewpelt and bit into her mouse. "I'm Graywing," she mewed to the ginger she-cat.  
"Look at her over there, talking to to him like it's nothing," the ginger cat snorted, ignoring her completely.  
Graywing glanced across the clearing in the direction the ginger she-cat was looking and saw a dark tabby she-cat with white splotches talking with a very pale gray tom with black stripes.  
Graywing poked Dewpelt, who seemed to be dozing off, and asked quietly: "Who are they?"  
"The ginger she-cat is Seedpelt, her sister is Lilyflower, the dark tabby, and Bumblestripe is the tom that both of them like," Dewpelt mewed without opening his eyes.  
Graywing blinked. More love-struck idiot drama?  
"I, um, have to go!" Graywing exclaimed and bounded to her paws. As she jumped up, pain seared through her shoulder. "My, um, shoulder hurts." Without waiting for a reply, she stalked off to the medicine den.

**Please review! :) I love it when people review and criticize my story *nudge nudge cough cough wink wink* JUST REVIEW! Please? I'll update when I get 20 reviews, or in four days! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Three**

Graywing stomped into the medicine den, silently fuming. Why was her clan acting like stupid love-struck fools?  
"What's the matter, Graywing?" Jayfeather asked, looking up from where he was sorting herbs.  
"My shoulder hurts!" Graywing spat, flopping down on the ground.  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Birdpaw asked cheerfully, bounding over to Graywing.  
"Our clan is full of love-struck idiots!" Graywing snarled, sinking her claws into the nearest nest. "Everywhere I go, they're all staring at each other with wide eyes! Everywhere!"  
She let out a hiss of pain as Jayfeather slapped some sticky herbs on her shoulder.  
"That's it?" Birdpaw asked, cocking her head to one side.  
"That's it?" Graywing echoed, staring at the small tabby. "They won't shut up about it! Blossomfall and Thornclaw didn't catch any prey when we went on a hunting patrol, because they were alone, and Seedpelt is all mad at Lilyflower because they both like the same tom!" Graywing snapped and jumped to her paws. She whirled around and stomped out of the den, scowling.

* * *

Graywing sat near the lake, glaring into the water. She let out a hiss, and sunk her claws into the mouse that she had just caught. Well, it wasn't really a mouse anymore, just a hunk of bloody meat.  
"No one's going to want that, you know."  
Graywing's head snapped around.  
It was Tigerflame.  
"I don't care," Graywing hissed, but grabbed the mouse and threw it into the lake. The water around it turned red from the blood.  
Tigerflame came and sat down beside her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly.  
"Nothing." Graywing hissed, not looking at him.  
"You're lying."  
"Just leave me alone!" Graywing hissed, anger boiling over. She jumped to her paws and raced away, ignoring Tigerflame's mews of protest behind her.  
Graywing bounded away from Tigerflame and the lake, seething mad. She knew that she was overreacting about a stupid thing, but she just couldn't help but get mad. All her clan did was stare at each other with wide eyes!  
Graywing slowed down when she realized that she was near the Windclan border. She was just about to push past a bush when she froze. She heard two cats talking.  
Graywing crept forward slowly, silent as a snake, and peeped under the bush.  
She almost let out a gasp of horror. There was Amberfoot, laying with a familiar cat.  
Stonepelt.  
Graywing didn't move, didn't breathe.  
"What are we going to do?" Amberfoot wailed. "I betrayed my clan! They'll exile me, or kill our kits!" She hung her head.  
Graywing's eyes widened. Amberfoot was expecting _Stonepelt's_ kits!  
She turned around slowly and crawled away, casting one last anxious behind her, still crawling.  
A cat cleared their throat.  
Graywing's head whipped around, and she looked up into the angry gaze of Stonepelt. He unsheathed his claws, still glaring at her.  
"You shouldn't eavesdrop," he hissed, jumping towards her.  
Thinking fast, Graywing rolled out of the way.  
Stonepelt's claws closed on empty air, but he spun around quickly to face Graywing, who scrambled to her paws.  
"Bad kitty," Stonepelt snarled and leaped towards her. Graywing quickly sidestepped out of the way, then clawed the tom in his sie, making blood well.  
"Trespasser!" Graywing retorted. She jumped forward, and clawed his shoulder.  
He let out a howl of pain, and responded by clawing Graywing right in the nose and above her eye.  
Graywing gasped and stumbled backwards, blinded by the blood that dripped down her face.  
Stonepelt walked towards her slowly.  
"Stupid, filthy cat," he snarled, and brought his claws up, ready to claw her throat.  
He brought them down, and suddenly, Amberfoot was there.  
His claws sunk into her throat, and crimson red blood gushed out, staining the grass red.  
"Amberfoot! No!" Stonepelt stared in horror at his mate.  
"I'll grab cobwebs!" Graywing exclaimed, blinking the blood out of her eyes.  
She raced away, and found a whole bunch in a hollow log. Graywing grabbed as many as she could carry, and stumbled back to the two cats. She quickly pressed the cobwebs onto her friends throat.  
"Keep them there!" Graywing ordered. "Press them hard onto the wound so the blood stops flowing. I'm going to get a medicine cat!" With that she spun around and raced away.

* * *

"Jayfeather!" Graywing yowled, bounding into camp. "Amberfoot's hurt!"  
Brightheart cast a terrified glance at Graywing and pelted over.  
"Is she okay?" Brightheart wailed, "Is she going to die?"  
"I don't know, she got a deep wound to the neck." Graywing practically flew over to the medicine den, Brightheart hovering anxiously behind her.  
"Get some cobwebs!" Jayfeather snapped at Graywing. She quickly obeyed and grabbed as much as she could carry.  
Jayfeather grabbed some herbs and bounded out of camp.  
"Stay here," Graywing mewed to Brightheart, "It would be better for both of you."  
Brightheart nodded slowly, then let out a loud sob. Dewpelt padded over to his mother, and gently rested his tail tip on his mother's shoulder.  
Graywing dipped her head toward him gratefully, then whirled around and raced after Jayfeather.

* * *

When Graywing caught up to Jayfeather, he was already tending to his patient.  
Graywing thanked Starclan that Stonepelt had left, or hid, otherwise it would have been quite an interesting conversation between the two toms.  
Graywing dropped the cobwebs on the ground and went off to search for some moss. When she came back, Jayfeather was sitting quietly beside Amberfoot.  
"Is she okay...?" Graywing asked, holding her breath.  
Jayfeather shrugged slowly. "She's in the paws of Starclan now," he rasped.  
Graywing made a nest around her friend and sat down beside her father.  
"She expecting kits," Graywing mewed quietly.  
"With a tom from Windclan," Jayfeather mewed, not looking at her.  
"You know?"  
"When she came to me, I felt her belly, and I had a vision. I saw her and Stonepelt looking up at the stars, Amberfoot with a large, swollen belly."  
"Y-you won't tell clan will you?" Graywing asked, suddenly scared for her friend.  
Jayfeather shook his head. "But the truth will come out eventually," he mewed softly. "Just like the truth who my parents are..."  
Graywing looked at him in surprise. "Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw aren't your parents?" she asked incredulously.  
Jayfeather shook his head. "Leafpool and Crowfeather are," he mewed sadly.  
Graywing could only stare at him in shock. _Crowfeather_ and _Leafpool_!?  
"But..." she started, but couldn't finish.  
Jayfeather looked straight at her, as if he was no longer blind.  
"Half clan kits equal trouble," he mewed, then stood up and then whispered quietly. "They only spell trouble..."

**Please review, I love reviews! :) And sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was super busy! Next chapter will be up when I get 30 reviews, or in about a week, because I don't really know what to write... :(**


	4. Chapter 4: Watching the sunset

**Warning: This chapter contains GrayX? If you don't like fluff, don't read! You've been warned! :)**

**Chapter Four**

It had been four days since Amberfoot had gotten injured. Graywing constantly brought prey to her friend, and talked to her, informing her about news in the clan. Amberfoot's belly was slightly larger, but not very much.  
One sunny afternoon, Graywing stalked into the medicine den and dropped a mouse at Amberfoot's feet.  
The gray she-cat was sitting in a nest, grooming herself. She blinked gratefully, then dipped her head down to bite into the mouse.  
The wound in Amberfoot's neck was healing slowly, although Amberfoot still couldn't run, otherwise she could open the wound again.  
"Thank you," Amberfoot mewed, licking her lips after she had finished the mouse.  
"You're welcome," Graywing mewed, sitting down beside her.  
There was a moment of silence.  
"I'm sorry that I was eavesdropping on you and Stonepelt," Graywing mewed.  
Amberfoot sighed. "It's fine," she mewed, not looking at Graywing. "I shouldn't be mates with a Windclan tom anyways," she continued. "But I just love him so much; he's so wonderful! He's caring and kind, and I don't know why he snapped at you, maybe he was protecting me."  
Graywing swallowed a disgusted remark about love-struck idiots and said nothing.  
"I wish he would join Thunderclan, then we could be mates without even breaking the warrior code." Amberfoot had a dreamy look on her face. "And then the kits-"  
"I think I should probably go." Graywing jumped to her paws. "I need to go hunting..."  
"Okay," Amberfoot mewed softly, obviously lost in her own day dream.  
Graywing dipped her head, then turned around and scuttled away.  
She ran over to where Thornclaw, Hazeltail and Rockpaw were standing, just about to leave on a hunting patrol.  
"Can I join you?" Graywing asked.  
Thornclaw nodded, and the four cats raced out of camp.

* * *

"Hi Redshade!" Graywing called, waving her tail in greeting across the border.  
"Hi Graywing," he mewed softly. The reddish-brown tom was sitting near the border, staring off into space.  
Graywing padded over to him and sat down on her side of the border.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
Redshade glanced up at her like he had just noticed she was there.  
"Oh hello Graywing," he mewed cheerfully.  
Graywing frowned for a moment, wondering why he was acting so strange, then shrugged it off. "What are you doing?" she asked him.  
"Oh, nothing. I was just sitting around." Redshade rose to his paws and started to walk up, away from the lake, still on his side of the border.  
Graywing jumped to her paws and followed him.  
"Where are we going?" she asked, panting heavily. The hill rose steeply, and was covered with bumps and rocks. Graywing tripped, and twisted her paw, but she stumbled back to her paws and was soon limping steadily alongside him, shrugging off the pain in her paw. She fell behind him slightly as the hill suddenly became very steep and rocky. Graywing stepped behind him and placed her paws where he put his. He jumped up the last bit, Graywing walked.  
Panting loudly, Graywing clambered up the final rocky rock. She collapsed on the ground beside Redshade.  
She gasped several times before she stood up shakily and turned around. "Why did we-"  
Graywing stopped mid-sentence and couldn't breathe, couldn't move.  
They were standing high above the clans, half way up a mountain. Far below them lay the pine forest, Thunderclan's forest, the moor, and far away, the Island. The sun was just setting behind a mountain on the other side of the lake, casting it's dying rays across the valley below it. The water of the lake was a sunny golden-orange, and Graywing could only stare at the beauty of it all.  
"It's beautiful," Graywing gasped, turning to face Redshade.  
The reddish-brown tom mumbled something softly and then looked up at her, obviously pleased with himself.  
"I thought you would like it," he mewed.  
"It's just- I've never seen anything like it!" That was partially a lie. Graywing had seen a sunset in the sky before, when she had been flying around.  
"Graywing, could I ask you a question?" Redshade asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Graywing just kept staring down and all around at the beauty.  
"Will you meet me near the border tomorrow night?"  
Graywing stiffened.  
"Please?" Redshade asked softly.  
Graywing turned around slowly to face him and found herself saying: "Yeah, sure, that would nice."  
Redshade's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked breathlessly.  
Graywing nodded, now more confident.  
Redshade jumped to his paws, and leaped towards her.  
Graywing squealed and jumped out of the way just in time, but instead of touching the ground like she expected, her back paws touched nothing but air.  
"Redshade! Help!" Graywing wailed, digging her claws into the ground.  
Redshade jumped towards her, his jaws closing on her scruff. He dragged her back onto solid ground and then let go of her scruff.  
"Are you okay?" Redshade asked worriedly.  
"F-fine," Graywing gasped. "Can we go now? I think my clan might be wondering where I am..."  
"Yeah, sure," Redshade mewed. "Follow me." He rested his tail tip on Graywing's shoulder, and guided her back down a dirt path.  
Graywing managed a small purr of mock anger when they reached the bottom of the path. "Why didn't we just go this way on the way up!?"  
Redshade eyes twinkled mischievously. "I wanted to see if you could keep up!" he exclaimed, then pelted away.  
"Crazy fur-ball!" Graywing exclaimed with a loud purr then raced after her friend.

**Yeah, I kinda lied, there was no fluff! XD Oh well, I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but with Christmas right around the corner, and with me not being done with Christmas shopping yet, it might not be up for several days. Or when I get 40 reviews... **  
**You guys should all join ImagineClan! It's awesome! :) I'm Leafpaw! :) Just trying to get 1,000 words here lol**


	5. Chapter 5: News

**Merry Christmas! I purposefully posted this chapter today: it's my present to you! :) Oh and it's almost been a moon! :)**

**Chapter Five**

Graywing watched Amberfoot's two kits with amusement. Everyone else thought that Molefur was the father, and the cream-and-brown tom just played along.  
Streamkit was a silver tabby with gray stripes with blue eyes and Silverkit was a silver tabby with green eyes.  
"Throw the moss-ball, Graywing!" The almost half-moon old kits squealed.  
Graywing threw it across the nursery and the two kits pelted over, squeaking in happiness as they pounced on it.  
At that moment, Amberfoot slid into the nursery. "Thank you," she mewed, dipping her head towards Graywing.  
"No problem!" Graywing mewed, then quickly scurried out of the nursery, and out of camp.  
She trekked through the forest and to the Shadowclan border. When she got there, the sun was almost completely gone, and it was pitch black.  
"Redshade!" Graywing hissed.  
"Graywing?"  
Graywing bounded over to the bush where Redshade sat, waiting.  
"You ready?" Redshade asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Graywing turned around and pelted away from the lake.  
"Not fair!" Redshade exclaimed, and bounded after her.

* * *

"Just a moment," Graywing mumbled, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She was tired after running for so long around the clan territories with Redshade the night before.  
A paw poked Graywing in the side, forcing her to open her eyes.  
Graywing groaned, but stumbled to her paws and let out a loud yawn.  
Flowerfrost rolled her eyes. "You're always tired! It's like you've been running around all night!" she joked.  
Graywing snorted. "I'm tired from hunting," she lied.  
Flowerfrost rolled her eyes again but didn't say anything. "Would you like to go on a hunting patrol with me and Rockpelt?"  
Graywing shrugged and let out another yawn.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Flowerfrost mewed and marched over to where Rockpelt was sound asleep in his nest.  
She poked him in the side, and the gray tabby tom jumped to his paws, eyes wide with fear.  
Flowerfrost let out a snort of amusement. "You should have seen your face."  
Rockpelt glared at her. "Why'd you wake me up? I was just about to catch that mouse!"  
"Because you're going to catch an actual mouse right now," Flowerfrost mewed, and stalked outside, two sleepy cats following her.

* * *

Graywing breathed in the fresh smell of the forest. It had rained a little bit the night before, making the forest smell nice and fresh. She sniffed the air again and caught a faint whiff of mouse. Graywing crouched on the ground, then crept forward slowly. Suddenly the mouse was in sight. Graywing pounced and killed it instantly. She buried her prey and then smelled the air again. Was that... rogue?  
Graywing crept forward towards a small dip in the ground. It was covered in rogue scent. More than one...  
_I have to tell the clan!_  
Graywing whipped around and was about to run back to camp when a cat jumped out of the shadows and clawed Graywing's face.  
Graywing shrieked in pain and frantically clawed the cat back, unable to see because of the blood dripping in front of her eyes. Suddenly a second cat jumped on her and clawed her throat.  
The last thing Graywing heard before she blacked out was a cat snarling: "They won't forget about me after this!"

* * *

Graywing blinked her eyes open slowly. Where was she? She tried to stand up, but her legs screamed in protest, and she fell back onto her nest.  
Graywing let out a moan of pain. Her body ached everywhere.  
"You should stay still," a cat mewed and stepped out of the shadows.  
Graywing blinked. "Littlecloud?"  
The small tom nodded, and walked over to her. "Some Shadowclan warriors found you laying unconscious near our border, bleeding to death. They brought you back, and I patched you up."  
"What happened?"  
"I guess you got attacked by rogues." Littlecloud mewed, avoiding her gaze.  
"What's wrong?" Graywing asked, narrowing her eyes.  
"Uh, well, when I was looking you over, I found out something..."  
"What did you find?" Graywing's heart was pounding. Was she...?  
"You're expecting kits."

**I apologize, it's really soon but... once I finish the story you'll understand. And sorry it's so short XD**


	6. Chapter 6: A Dream

**How was everyone's Christmas? Get what you asked for? I got a new laptop, so the updates should be more frequent! Yay! :) If there's any mistakes, I apologize, the computer doesn't really like me right now! XD Oh well, please review, I'll update faster if you do! :)**

**Chaper Six**

Graywing froze. "K-kits? Are you sure? But that's impossible!"  
Littlecloud shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it is possible. You are expecting kits."  
"No, no, I'm not expecting kits!" Graywing protested  
"Would you like something to eat?" Littlecloud asked. Without waiting for an answer, he spun around and stalked out of the medicine den.  
"No, no, it can't be happening," Graywing moaned and hung her head. Why? Why was Starclan punishing her? Because she had become mates with a cat from another clan?  
"Hello Graywing!" Redshade called cheerfully as he walked into the medicine den carrying a frog. "Would you like something to eat?"  
"Littlecloud is getting me something," Graywing mumbled.  
Redshade frowned and dropped the frog on the ground. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
Graywing couldn't look at him.  
"Graywing, what's wrong?"  
"N-nothing," Graywing stammered, looking up into her mate's worried eyes.  
Redshade walked over to her and licked her cheek. "Will you please tell me?" he asked.  
"I'm expecting kits..."  
Redshade's eyes widened. "You are? That's wonderful!" he purred.  
"I don't want kits," Graywing hissed. "They're annoying, obnoxious fluffy piles of fur."  
"Yeah, but those are other cats' kits. These kits will be beautiful and wonderful just like you!" Redshade purred.  
Despite her mate's happiness, Graywing couldn't bring herself to be excited about her unborn kits.  
"I'll see you later!" Redshade exclaimed and bounced out of the den, forgetting about the frog.  
Graywing grabbed it with her paws and then looked at it uncertainly. She bit into it and swallowed a mouthful, gagging at the terrible taste. But she finished it off anyways, not wanting to waste the prey.  
When Littlecloud came back with a mouse for her, she refused and curled up into a tight ball.  
_When Graywing woke up, she was in a grassy field. The grass was tall and green, and there were butterflies flying lazily around. The sky was a beautiful blue, and the sun shone brightly._  
_Graywing purred. She looked around and saw a cat stumbling towards her. As the cat drew near, Graywing noticed that it was bleeding from several wounds. And it had no stars in it's pelt. It was a living cat._  
_The cat stopped several foxtails away from Graywing. It was a brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes._  
_"Are you Graywing?" The cat rasped, blood dripping out of her mouth._  
_Graywing nodded slowly, eyes wide. _  
_"We need help," the she-cat gasped, "Before we are wiped out."_  
_"Who's 'we'?" Gaywing asked._  
_"We need you to bring patrols of warriors, and get rid of them. They are destroying our clan." The she-cat collapsed on the ground._  
_"Which clan?" Graywing was confused. She had never seen this cat before._  
_"Skyclan. My name is Leafstar, and I need your help."_  
_"S-Skyclan?"_  
_"We were a clan driven out many many seasons ago, when Twolegs built dens on our old camp. Then rats destroyed the old clan, until Firestar and Sandstorm created it once more." Leafstar stopped moving and closed her eyes, breathing heavily._  
_"T-t-there was a fifth clan?" Graywing choked out, unable to believe her ears. Starclan had lied to everyone!_  
_"Help us, please," Leafstar begged, eyes opening once more. "Help us, Graywing. You need to come and help!" Leafstar gasped, her legs twitching, and then her eyes glazed over. _  
_Graywing blinked, and suddenly the ground was swirling beneath her paws. She fell over and closed her eyes._  
"Graywing! Graywing, are you hungry?"  
Graywing's eyes flew open, the dream fresh in her mind. She stumbled to her paws and faced Littlecloud.  
"I need to go!" she gasped.  
Littlecloud frowned and dropped a mouse on the ground. "Why?"  
"I need to go and tell Jayfeather about my dream!"  
Littlecloud's eyes widened. "You had a dream? From Starclan?"  
"No! No! I can't tell you, I need to talk to Jayfeather!"  
Littlecloud glanced at her uncertainly.  
"Please!" Graywing begged.  
Littlecloud sighed. "Fine," he mewed. "Stay here while I get some warriors."  
Graywing nodded. She wanted to jump to her paws and run back to Thunderclan and tell Jayfeather that-  
Graywing rose to her paws. It was risky, but she had to try. Graywing crept forward and peeked out of the medicine den. She saw Littlecloud's tabby tail vanishing into a den.  
_Probably Blackstar's den._  
Graywing slunk out of the medicine den and crept towards the entrance of the camp. She was just about at the entrance when a cat yowled: "Hey! Our prisoner is escaping!"  
Graywing shot forward, out of the camp, angry Shadowclan cats behind her.  
As soon as she was out of view of the Shadowclan cats, she shot up into the air. She burst out from the tops of the pine trees, flying high in the sky. She landed near Thunderclan camp, then limped towards the camp, her back leg stinging in pain.  
When she staggered through the entrance Moonshine raced over to her.  
"Graywing! Where were you?"  
"I got attacked by rogues, and then Shadowclan cats found me and-"  
"You can finish your story later, Bramblestar needs to talk to you!" Moonshine exclaimed and nudged her daughter forward, towards the leader's den.  
_Perfect! Now I can talk to Bramblestar about my dream!_  
"Okay,"Graywing mewed, limping forward.  
When she and Moonshine reached Bramblestar's den, the leader beckoned Graywing inside. Graywing stumbled inside and sat down on the ground of the den, across from the dark tabby tom.  
"So, can you explain to me where you were?" Bramblestar asked.  
"I was hunting when some rogues attacked me, and then when I was unconscious, some Shadowclan warriors found me and brought me to Littlecloud. Then he patched me up, and-"  
"I see," Bramblestar mewed. "How many rogues were there? Three? Five? Ten?"  
"Then I had a dream!" Graywing exclaimed, ignoring the leader's question. "In the dream there was this cat, she said her name was Leafstar-"  
"Leafstar?" Bramblestar frowned. "I don't remember any leader named Leafstar."  
"Exactly! She claims to be from Skyclan, a clan that was driven out a long, long time ago, and then when they found a new home, rats attacked them and destroyed the clan. Then Firestar and Sandstorm came and created the new Skyclan, and Leafstar is the leader." Graywing's eyes were wide.  
"That's where Firestar went," Bramblestar muttered, seeming to be lost in his thoughts.  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Graywing shifted her paws nervously. "Leafstar asked me to come save her and Skyclan from terrible danger. I need to go to Skyclan!"

**Oooh, a cliffie! Sorry, I know that was mean! XD I'll update in a few days or when I get sixty reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Whitekit and Jaykit

**Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been busy, lazy and had an enormous writers block. I hope you can forgive me!**

**Chapter Seven**

Bramblestar blinked. "Skyclan? Leafstar asked you to go to Skyclan?"  
Graywing nodded rapidly.  
Bramblestar snorted. "Of course I'll let you go help a cat that doesn't exist and help her non-existent clan. Why shouldn't I?"  
Graywing blinked. "You don't believe me?"  
Bramblestar snorted again and glared at her. "Do I look like a moon old kit, Graywing?" he snarled, amber eyes blazing. "I know what you are doing! You are trying to get attention, Graywing the attention seeker."  
Graywing's eyes widened. "That's not true!" she gasped, staring in shock at the leader.  
"Get out!" Bramblestar snapped, rising to his paws. "And no more of this Skyclan cloud fluff!"  
"But-" Graywing started.  
"Get. Out. Right. Now!" Bramblestar snarled, taking a step towards her.  
Graywing turned around and fled from the den.  
She raced to the warriors den, ignoring Flowerfrost's mews of greeting, and flopped into her nest sobbing softly.  
She was expecting Redshade's kits, and Bramblestar thought she was lying. Life couldn't get much worse.  
But apparently Starclan wasn't watching her, because at that moment Tigerflame walked in.  
"Graywing? Where were you?"  
"At Shadowclan. Go away." She didn't- no couldn't- look at him.  
"Why in the name of Starclan where you in Shadowclan?" Tigerflame asked, coming to sit beside her.  
"I was attacked by rogues, and then some Shadowclan warriors found me and took me to their camp." Graywing closed her eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted.  
"Are you okay?" Tigerflame asked with a hint of worry in his mew.  
"Fine," Graywing murmured, drifting off to sleep.

When Graywing awoke, she found Tigerflame sleeping with his back against hers.  
Graywing quickly jumped to her paws and slipped out of the warriors den. She stepped delicately over to the medicine den.  
When she entered, she found Jayfeather sound asleep, and twitching violently.  
Graywing quickly poked him until he jerked awake.  
His blind blue eyes fixed a steady glare on her. "Why'd you wake me?" he snarled.  
"You were twitching in your sleep," she mumbled.  
"I was just about find out what Leafstar meant!" He hissed angrily, rising to his paws and digging his claws into the nest.  
Graywing stopped dead. "Leafstar?"  
Jayfeather froze. "Did I say Leafstar? I meant Firestar." He laughed nervously.  
"No! No, I know Leafstar too!"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, she came to me in a dream and asked me to come help her clan, Skyclan."  
Jayfeather's blind eyes practically bulged out of his head. "She did?"  
Graywing nodded rapidly.  
"Did you tell Bramblestar?" Jayfeather asked.  
"Yes. He didn't believe and thought I was just looking for attention. Then he kicked me out," Graywing mewed.  
Jayfeather frowned. "I wonder why?" he thought aloud, then shook his head. "I'll go tell him. He wouldn't say no to his medicine cat." Jayfeather turned around and started to walk out of the medicine den.  
Graywing was about to follow him, when sharp pain stabbed her injured shoulder. Gasping in pain, she fell over.  
Jayfeather whipped around. "Oh, right, I should probably treat those wounds," he muttered to himself.

Graywing was stuck in the medicine den. Jayfeather hadn't said anything, but Graywing was certain that he knew.  
She kept pestering him about his meeting with Bramblestar, but he didn't say anything.  
"Please!" Graywing begged him one sunny day. "Please, why won't you tell me?!"  
"You'll find out soon," Jayfeather grunted, and resumed sorting herbs.  
Graywing growled, but said nothing else. She closed her eyes and slept.  
_When she awoke she was in a forest, surrounded by mist. Graywing looked for Leafstar, but couldn't find her. Instead, two kits walked out of the mist and towards her. Graywing blinked and stared at them. They felt familiar somehow, but Graywing couldn't quite place it..._  
_The white kit stepped forward. "Hello Graywing," she purred._  
_"H-hello," Graywing stammered._  
_The kit dipped her small head and the other kit stepped forward. _  
_Graywing let out a gasp. The gray tabby she-cat looked identical to Jayfeather, except she had bright green eyes, unlike Jayfeather's blind blue eyes._  
_"I'm Whitekit, and this is our sister Jaykit," the white kit mewed._  
_Graywing's heart stopped. Here were her two dead sisters, standing right in front of her._  
_"I-" Graywing started but was interrupted by tiny Jaykit._  
_"Relax, sister," she mewed. "I know what you are going to say. Our death is not your fault. And that is not what we came to tell you."_  
_"Brambestar said yes, which means that you get to go to Skyclan," Whitekit continued._  
_Graywing's eyes widened. "Really?" She couldn't help but bounce in excitement._  
_Jaykit nodded. "But Starclan chose the cats who are going." Without waiting for Graywing to say anything, she continued. "You, Tigerflame, Flowerfrost, Rockpelt, Applepaw, Redshade and Smallstep."_  
_Graywing stopped dead. "R-Redshade and S-Smallstep? Are you sure?"_  
_Whitekit nodded, a serious look on her face. "We wouldn't lie," she mewed. _  
_"But do those cats have to go? Can't I choose?"_  
_Jaykit shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear sister, but those are the cats who Starclan want to go. We cannot change that. I'm sorry."_  
_Graywing stared at the ground. _  
_"Don't worry about it, Graywing," Whitekit mewed, padding over to her sister with bright eyes._  
_"Yeah, it will be fine!" Jaykit mewed, jumping over to her sister._  
_Graywing managed a half-smile. "I-"_  
_The ground lurched beneath her paws. _  
_"Graywing, you're waking up. Goodbye!" That was Whitekit, the she-cat was smiling at her brightly, as Graywing's eyelids started to close_  
_"Wait!" Jaykit rapidly touched Graywing's nose, and the gray she-cat thought she could see three tiny fuzzy outlines standing beside Whitekit. _  
_"Those are your kits!" Jaykit exclaimed before Graywing's eyes closed completely._  
Graywing's eyes flew open and she jumped to her paws.  
"Graywing? Are you okay?" Jayfeather was staring at her.  
"I saw Whitekit and Jaykit, and they told me which cats are coming with me!" Without waiting for a response, she bounded out of the den.  
"Bramblestar!" she yowled, then froze when she noticed that there was a clan meeting in progress, and all the cats were staring at her including Bramblestar who was flicking his tail back and forth irritatedly.  
"S-sorry," Graywing mumbled and slunk over to where Flowerfrost was sitting, her pelt warm with embarrassment.  
"As I was saying before, Jayfeather told me he had dream. He said that several cats had to on a journey and help somewhere."  
"That seems a bit vague," someone muttered. Bramblestar silenced them with a flick of his tail.  
"This is the will of Starclan, so we cannot say no. I will now choose the cats that will be going." He scanned the clearing. "Lion-"  
"Wait!" Graywing exclaimed, jumping to her paws.  
Bramblestar glared at her. "What is it now?" he snapped.  
"S-Starclan came to me in a dream just now and told me who the chosen cats are," Graywing stammered.  
"Who did they say?"  
"Me, Flowerfrost,Tigerflame, Rockpelt, Applepaw, and Redshade and Smallstep of Shadowclan."  
Bramblestar blinked. "Clan meeting dismissed," he mewed camly. "Get some rest and I will let you know my decision in the morning." Then he turned around and stalked to his den.  
Graywing sighed and walked back to the medicine den. Jayfeather was sitting in his nest, staring at something only he coukd see.  
Graywing shrugged and flopped into her nest, drained of energy.  
_Will Bramblestar say yes?_

**I know what you're thinking. Whaaa? Another cliff-hanger? I'm sorry, I just wanted this chapter to be over. I'll probably update when I get 80 reviews, or more likely, in a week. Again, sorry for not updating!**


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

**Chapter Eight**

"Graywing! Graywing, wake up!" A paw prodded her in the side. Graywing blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked up into the wide eyes of Flowerfrost.  
"What is it?" Graywing asked, still half asleep.  
"You just missed the clan meeting! Bramblestar said no!"  
"What?!" Graywing leaped to her paws, no longer sleepy at all.  
Flowerfrost glanced at her friend. "Bramblestar called a meeting and once everyone was there he simply said no. Then he stalked out of the camp."  
Graywing sat down in her nest. "Why would he say no?" she whispered.  
"Well, did you tell him who you had to go help?"  
"Yes, I did," Graywing mewed slowly.  
"Where exactly are we supposed to go anyways?" Flowerfrost asked curiously.  
Graywing couldn't tell her best friend that Starclan had lied to everyone, because Flowerfrost strongly believed that Starclan was perfect and the truth would destroy her.  
"Oh, um, well, uh-"  
"You can't tell me, I understand." Graywing noticed Flowerfrost's tail drooped slightly, despite her cheerful mood.  
"Sorry..." Graywing mewed.  
"No really, it's fine."  
Graywing didn't believe her, but said nothing.  
"Listen, can I ask you a question?" Flowerfrost asked. She shuffled her paws nervously.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Do you... do you know if Rockpelt has a mate?" Flowerfrost blurted out, then slapped her tail across her mouth.  
Did Flowerfrost... like him? "Um, I don't really know."  
"Oh, okay..." Flowerfrost's cheerful mood vanished.  
"Why don't you ask him?" Graywing licked a paw.  
"_Ask him?_" Flowerfrost squeaked. "No... no, it's not really that important." Flowerfrost looked away.  
Graywing snorted. "You are a terrible liar."  
"I'm not lying!" Flowerfrost protested.  
Graywing was about to respond when Silverkit tumbled into the den, followed by her larger sister Streamkit.  
"Hi Graywing, hi Flowerfrost!" Silverkit squeaked, racing over to them.  
"Hello Silverkit and Streamkit, how are you?" Graywing asked.  
"Great!" Silverkit squealed.  
"Fine," Streamkit muttered, looking at the ground.  
"What's wrong?" Flowerfrost asked.  
"Nothing," Streamkit muttered.  
"You shouldn't lie Streamkit, cats won't trust you if you lie all of the time," Flowerfrost mewed.  
Streamkit looked away. "I don't want to say... it's embarrassing."  
"I'm going to go outside and play, this is boring!" Silverkit complained and raced away.  
Flowerfrost gestured for Streamkit to sit in a nest. "Will you please tell us? We promise not to tell anybody."  
"Not even Amberfoot?"  
"Not even Amberfoot," Flowerfrost promised.  
"Okay." Streamkit climbed into a nest. She glanced at Graywing and Flowerfrost, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and spoke.  
"It happened yesterday afternoon. Silverkit was having a nap and Molefur was on patrol. I was bored, and then I saw Amberfoot leaving camp. I snuck out after her-"  
"And no one saw?" Graywing interrupted.  
Streamkit shook her head. "If they saw me leave, they didn't say anything. Anyways, I followed her for a long time. The forest was really pretty and it smelled nice. I lost sight of Amerfoot for a while, but then I caught a glimpse of her slipping into a hole into the ground. It was covered with leaves, and I didn't know it was a hole until Amberfoot went in. I followed her in and soon we were in tunnel under the ground. After a while it opened up into a large hole, and I saw Amberfoot with a gray cat that smelled funny."  
_Stonepelt!_  
"The gray cat was asking her how the kits were doing. This is what he said: "How are our kits doing? What are their names?" And then Amberfoot said that we were fine, and she said our names were Silverkit and Streamkit. And that we were named after the gray tom's mother, Silverfeather, and the gray tom's dead sister Streampaw. She said that we looked exactly like them." Streamkit looked up at Graywing and Flowerfrost, tears brimming in her bright blue eyes. "Is Molefur really our father? Or is it that stinky gray tom?"  
Graywing looked at Flowerfrost, unsure what to do. Should they tell Streamkit the truth and break her heart?  
"Uh, well-"  
"Streamkit?" Amberfoot bounded into the medicine den.  
Streamkit's eyes widened and she looked away.  
"Streamkit, are you okay? Are you not feeling well? Do you need me to get Jayfeather?" Amberfoot fretted.  
"I-I'm fine," Streamkit mewed cheerfully. "I was just asking Flowerfrost and Graywing when I could become an apprentice."  
Amberfoot purred. "Not for a while, little one." She walked over to her daughter and gently picked her up. "Come on, you need a nap."  
"But I'm not tired!" Streamkit wailed, and unsuccessfully tried to hide a yawn.  
Amberfoot purred, then turned around and left the den.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"So..." Flowerfrost drawled out. "Do you think you'll ever have kits?"  
Graywing choked on a piece of prey that magically appeared. "Kits? You think I'm going to have kits?"  
Flowerfrost shrugged. "Why not?"  
"Because they are annoying little brats, that's why!" It came out harsher than Graywing wanted.  
Flowerfrost flinched slightly. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
"Sorry for yelling," Graywing apologized. "I'm just... disappointed, that's all." She let out a long sigh. "I actually really wanted to go to Skyclan..."  
"Skyclan?" Flowerfrost stared at her. "What's Skyclan?"  
"It's um... it's another clan. That was driven out a long time ago, and Firestar and Sandstorm went and rebuilt it." There was no use in lying. To Graywing's complete surprise, Flowerfrost's eyes lit up.  
"Cool!" She exclaimed. "I want to go there!"  
"You do?" Graywing asked in shock.  
"Yeah. It's a shame that Bramblestar said no, though..."  
Graywing met eye contact with Flowerfrost. "Well, we could always go anyways..." Graywing suggested.  
"No one would have to know," Flowerfrost agreed slyly.  
The two cats formed a plan.  
Flowerfrost would go talk to all of the Thunderclan cats, and Graywing would talk to Redshade, since she knew him the best.  
"Meet back here at sunset?" Flowerfrost asked.  
"Okay," Graywing mewed. She was secretly hoping that Smallstep wouldn't come. She didn't like the annoying she-cat one bit.  
With that thought in her mind, she left to go find Redshade.

**Yeah, I was going to make it longer, but then I decided to cut it off so that you guys wouldn't think I was dead. I promise I'll update soon! And sorry if the chapter is bad, I kinda rushed to finish it...**


	9. Chapter 9: Twoleg Den

**Chapter Nine**

Graywing trekked through Thunderclan's territory. When she finally reached the Shadowclan territory, she was exhausted.  
"Thanks a lot," she hissed to her belly.  
"Graywing?"  
Graywing looked up. "Oh, hi Redshade. How are you?"  
"Fine," the reddish tom replied. "How about you?"  
"Good. Listen, I need to talk to you about something important," Graywing mewed impatiently.  
"Can it wait?" Redshade asked. "The Gathering is in a few days..."  
"No, it can't wait! We leave tomorrow!" Graywing hissed.  
"Leave for where?" Redshade looked behind him.  
"For Skyclan! Starclan came to me in a dream and told me we have to go help Skyclan. They chose the cats that are going: Me, Flowerfrost, Tigerflame, Rockpelt, Applepaw and you. We were going to meet in the old Twoleg den at midnight tonight..."  
Redshade looked behind him. "Look, now isn't really that good of a time. I'm-"  
"Why are you talking to my mate?" A familiar gray-and-white cat bounded out of the bushes and over to Redshade's side.  
Graywing stared at Smallstep. "You guys are mates?" she asked in surprise. Inside though, she was a boiling mass of anger.  
Smallstep nodded, a wicked grin on her smug face. "Do you have a problem with us being mates?"  
"No, not at all," Graywing stammered. She backed up. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I need to go." She turned around and raced away, tears already brimming in her eyes.

* * *

Flowerfrost padded around camp, searching for her brother. _Where is he?_ she thought impatiently. _Probably off in his thoughts, thinking about-_  
"Ouch!" Flowerfrost exclaimed as she smacked into a furry pelt.  
Rockpelt looked behind him and let out a huff of mock anger.  
"Sorry," Flowerfrost mumbled, her pelt searing with embarrassment.  
"It's fine," Rockpelt mewed. He was sitting near the warriors den, eating a bird.  
"Hey, have you seen Tigerflame?" Flowerfrost's voice was unusually high, not something she was proud of.  
"I think he's in the warrior's den. Probably moping like usual." Rockpelt let out a snort.  
Flowerfrost always felt like she was flying high in the sky like Graywing whenever she was talking with Rockpelt. It was strange, she realized, because she hadn't even been friends with Rockpelt, and they didn't see each other a lot during their apprenticeship. She had barely even talked to him for Starclan's sake! So why was she so... _fascinated_ by him? That was something she didn't know. Maybe it was the way that-  
"Hello, Flowerfrost, are you still there?" Rockpelt was waving his tail in front of her face.  
"Yeah, I am. Sorry, I was just thinking..." Flowerfrost stammered, embarrassment searing through her pelt once more. Maybe it was his eyes. Those bright blue eyes that seemed to pull you in, and wrap you in a tight hug-  
"Flowerfrost!"  
Flowerfrost blinked.  
"You drifted off again! I was trying to talk to you, and you were staring in the distance again!" Rockpelt looked at her, hurt clearly shown in his eyes. "Am I really that boring?" He mewed, his voice dropping down to a whisper.  
Flowerfrost stared at him in shock. "Boring? You're not boring at all! I'm just thinking about... stuff..."  
Rockpelt glared at her. "Just... just save it," he hissed angrily then jumped to his paw and stalked away.  
"Wait! Rockpelt! Where are you going?" Flowerfrost cried.  
"To talk to someone who will actually listen!" Rockpelt spat without looking back.  
Flowerfrost blinked and didn't move for a while. Then she slowly turned around and walked into the warriors den where Tigerflame was sleeping. She kicked him hard, and he let out a hiss of pain.  
"Get up!" Flowerfrost snarled angrily. She couldn't help it. She was mad at herself for screwing up her and Rockpelt's friendship.  
Tigerflame grumpily rose to his paws. "What is it?" he growled.  
"The journey." Flowerfrost spat, kicking a nest. "The cats that are going are meeting outside of the old Twoleg den at midnight. Be there." She turned around and stomped away to find Applepaw, leaving a confused Tigerflame behind her.

* * *

Flowerfrost waited impatiently in the old Twoleg den. It creeped her out, but she stayed sitting anyways, for Graywing and Skyclan's sake. Tigerflame sat beside her, grooming his dark tabby pelt.  
"Do you think Applepaw will come?" Flowerfrost wondered aloud.  
"I doubt it," Tigerflame muttered and earned a swat of a tail.  
"Quit being so negative!" Flowerfrost snapped angrily.  
Tigerflame muttered something under his breath and said nothing more.  
Flowerfrost heard the sound of pawsteps and instinctively unsheathed her claws.  
Tigerflame also unsheathed his claws and stood up.  
"Who is it?" Flowerfrost called out.  
"Graywing, Applepaw and Rockpelt!" Came the answer.  
Flowerfrost peered out of the Twoleg den, and sure enough, Graywing was walking slowly towards them with Applepaw bouncing beside her and Rockpelt looking at the ground.  
The only one that actually looked like they wanted to go was Applepaw. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight.  
"Are Redshade and Smallstep coming?" Flowerfrost asked when they had sat down in the Twoleg den.  
"No," Graywing practically spat. "They're too busy spending time together as mates!"  
"They're mates?" Flowerfrost asked in surprise. "That's wonderful!"  
"No, it's not!" Graywing hissed angrily.  
"Why not?" Tigerflame asked with a hint of suspicion.  
"Because she's a terrible cat!" Graywing spat.  
"How?" Flowerfrost asked.  
"She just is. Enough about that, though. We're here to talk about the journey. We're leaving right after this."  
"We are?" Applepaw froze. "But I need to say goodbye to Squirrelflight and Bramblestar and Meadowpaw and Darkpaw and Grasspaw and Treepaw..."  
"I'm sorry. You can't say goodbye. We need to leave before Bramblestar finds out and sends a patrol after us."  
"Okay," Applepaw mewed, but was still disappointed.  
"Are we going to eat travelling herbs?" Tigerflame asked.  
"Yes," Graywing mewed. "I'll sneak into the medicine den and get them ready."  
"How are we going to get past Jayfeather?" Rockpelt asked.  
"Here's the plan..." Graywing mewed.

**Yeah, I kinda said I would update a few days ago, but I was busy. So sorry if this chapter sucks, and is really boring. Because it seems boring to me. Oh well. Just review, or whatever. I'm really bored right now... And join my forum please! Link is in my profile! :D**


	10. Author's Note

Yeah, I know you're thinking that there's an update, but sadly there's not. I got a new Sims game, had a whole bunch of homework, had dance festival, and my grandparents were here... oh well. You don't need to listen to my terrible excuses. So I'll probably update in a little while, but for now please vote! :D

.ca/en/vote/class/sbarker/Barker%60s+Beauties

And tell all of your friends to vote for our video too! :D


	11. Sorry

Unfortunately, due to my lack of creativity and ideas, I have decided to discontinue this fan fic. I know all of my followers for the story will be disappointed and I'm sorry. I just _can't_ write it. If you would like to know what I had planned in the end of this book and the next, feel free to PM me.

My sincerest apologies,

~Stormy


	12. Yet Another Author's Note

Hello! No, I'm not continuing the story yet, however, I am rewriting the entire series! Some things will be different, a few names will change, etc, but the plotline should be somewhat the same. So go read it and review please! And join my forum, TreeClan! (Link in my profile)

-Stormy


End file.
